1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to backlight modules and, more particularly to a backlight module used in a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal of the pixel matrix does not itself radiate light, relying instead on illumination from an externally powered backlight module.
FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional backlight module 12, which includes a back plate 13, a reflective sheet 14, a light guide plate 15, a frame 16, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 17, and a light diffusion sheet 18. The back plate 13 includes a base plate 132, and four sidewalls 131 extending perpendicular from a periphery of the base plate 132. The light guide plate 15 includes a light input surface 151, a top light output surface 152 adjoining the light input surface 151, and a bottom surface 154. The back plate 13 and the frame 16 cooperatively define a receiving space to receive the light reflective sheet 14, the light guide plate 15, the LEDs 17 and the light diffusion sheet 18. The light reflective sheet 14 is positioned between the light guide plate 15 and the back plate 13. The LEDs 17 are regularly arranged adjacent to the light input surface 151 of the light guide plate 15. The light diffusion sheet 18 is disposed on the light output surface 152. The light guide plate 15 further includes a plurality of dots (not visible) formed on the bottom surface 154, to reflect light rays propagating inside the light guide plate 15.
However, because the back plate 13, the reflective sheet 14 and the frame 16 are discrete components, assembly of the back plate 13, the reflective sheet 14 and the frame 16 is relatively complicated and therefore costly. In addition, frequently, gaps occur between the back plate 13 and the frame 16, or between the back plate 13 and the light reflective sheet 14, thereby increasing the overall thickness of the backlight module 12.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.